Angel
by ghostanimal
Summary: What happens when Sam saves a kitten? And a year later it returns the favor?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Danny Phantom, but some day, I WILL! 

Sam Manson walked home with her backpack over her shoulder. For once, she was alone. Tucker and Danny were in detetion. She offered to wait for them, but they told her to go ahead. Then, she heard something.

It sounded like a baby crying mixed with a cat meowing.

It was comeing from the trash can in the ally.

Sam walked up to the trash can. The sound grew louder. She looked around the trash can, but nothing was there. It was probley coming from inside the trash can. She lifted the lid and in the trash can, was a baby kitten.

The kitten was black, her favorite color, and was crying loudly. Sam could tell by the size, that the kitten still needed it's mother. Poor thing! Sam picked up the kitten up, and held her. The kitten was very light, and soft. The kitten stoped crying. Sam started to pet the kitten. Sam could feel the kitten purring softly in her arms.

"Poor thing. You must be hungry. I'll take you home and see what I can do." Sam said softly to the kitten.

Sam then walked home, the kitten fast asleep in her arms.  
-

Sam opened the door to her mansion and walked inside. She grabbed a thin, but warm blanket and place the kitten on it. She then went to the kitten and grabbed an ice pack from the freezer, and placed it in the microwave. She pressed 2:00 on the timer. While that was taken care of, she grabbed the baby bottle she used when she was a baby and placed milk in it. By that time, the micorwave went off. She made sure the lid was on tight and got the warm ice pack, and went into the room where she left the kitten.

She put the warm ice pack next to the kitten to keep it warm. Then she picked up the kitten and fed it the milk in her baby bottle. The kitten drank the milk like she had never seen a meal before, making Sam laugh.

"I know your hungry, but slow down!" Sam said to the hungry kitten.

When the kitten was full, Sam gently placed it on the blanket next to the warm ice pack.  
Sam waited for her parents to come home to tell them what happened.  
-

When her parents got home, Sam explained everything. Her parents took the kitten to the shelter for it to be fed by a foster cat.

Sam told Tucker and Danny the next day and every day after school, they paid the kitten a visit. The shelter people had told them that it was a girl. Danny said that calling it 'the kitten' was silly and so Sam called it Angel.

Angel was always happy to see Sam. She pounced and played with Danny's shoe lace, making everybody laugh. Sam would be sad the day Angel was adopted, but she was happy that she had saved the kitten.

One day, the shelter person said that Angel had been adopted. Sam was so upset.  
She had grown attached to the kitten. Tucker and Danny went to Danny's to play video games. Sam didn't want to goo. How could she play video games at a time like this?  
-

Sam opened the door to the mansion and went inside.  
"Sammy? Is that you?" called Sam's Grandma "Yeah. It's me." Sam called back "Come here!" Sam grandma said Sam obeyed and went to her grandma's room.

When she got there she saw.  
"Angel!" exclaimed Sam as Angel pounced on her shoe.

Sam's grandma smiled. "I knew you wanted that furball!" she said laughing Sam picked up Angel, happy that she was hers. Angel purred in Sam arms and closed her bright blue eyes. Sam smiled, knowing that they were going to be friends forever.


	2. Saved by Angel

Disclaimer-I still don't own DP but I'm working on it! 

1 year later

Sam was walking home, with Angel by her side. Angel followed Sam everywhere execpt school. She was like Sam's second shadow.

Then she felt it growing colder by the second. At first she thought it was Danny,  
following her in ghost mode. She turned around. No one was there. He must be invisible.

"Joke's over Danny!" shouted Sam.

No answer.

Sam then knew it wasn't Danny. By then, Danny would have become visible, laughing his head off. She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to become face to face with Vlad Masters, the first Half ghost half human in the world.

Sam felt scared. She had nothing to protect herself with AND Danny was no where nearby!

"Hello Samantha," Vlad said with a smile.

"What do you want fruitloop?" Sam said scared.

Vlad's eye twitched at the word 'fruitloop'.

"You. Daniel might surrendur to me if I threathed to kill you!" Vlad said happliy floated closer to grab Sam when...

"AHHHHH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" He shouted, trying to get Angel, who was sinking her sharp claws in his head.

Sam ran as fast as she could. Angel gave up on Vlad and ran after her. Sam could hear Vlad shouting.

When they got home, Sam slammed the door shut and sat down. Angel jumped into her lap. Sam smiled.

"Angel, you saved me!" Sam said stroking Angel.

Angel purred, happy that Vlad never hurt her or Sam.


End file.
